User blog:Artemis Thorson/Coming in the Artemis Dimensionverse
Earth-61726 Blackheart61726.jpg|Blackheart Winter Soldier61726.jpg|Winter Soldier Madame Viper61726.jpg|Madame Viper Electro61726.png|Electro Doctor Octopus61726.jpg|Dr. Octopus Mysterio61726.jpg|Mysterio Rhino61726.png|Rhino Shocker61726.jpg|Shocker Ronin61726.jpg|Ronin Predator61726.jpg|Predator Serpent61726.jpg|Serpent Walker61726.jpg|Walker Blade61726.jpg|Blade Cable61726.jpg|Cable Punisher61726.jpg|Punisher Apocalypse61726.jpg|Apocalypse Mystique61726.jpg|Mystique Victory61726.png|Victory Spectrum61726.jpg|Spectrum Baron von Strucker61726.jpg|Baron von Strucker Kang's Exiles Kang61723.jpg|Kang Rogue61706.jpg|Rogue Thing61739.jpg|Thing Spider-Hulk61719.jpg|Spider-Hulk Scarlet Witch61792.png|Scarlet Witch Thor61761.jpg|Thor Alternate Realities in the Dimensionverse (in no specific order) Earth-61715 I'm gonna say it right now, this universe was inspired by Photon's Earth-81616, but it is flat-out Artemized, pretty sure the only similarity is that Nick Fury is the main bad guy. Shortly after Captain America was mia and HYDRA had lost, Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., initiated the New World Order (referred to as the New Order), which soon put the entire planet under their control, and they believed it to be paradise, but they didn't see the oppression. Eventually, after Captain America was found and thawed out in present day, he took the name Captain Freedom and join Fury's New Order as second-in-command. After making his existence known to the world, he selected six heroes from the many in the New Order, to be the Avengers. Those he selected were Golden Girl, Falcon, Radioactive Man, Human Torch, Winter Soldier, and Hulk. Aside from the Avengers, the New Order is filled with heroes (and villains). However, the world isn't perfectly under the New Order's control. There is a small Insurgency, led by Thor and War Machine. It consists of Wolverine, Cyclops, Green Hulk, Dr. Richards, Storm, Poison, and The Spider. Earth-61752 In this reality, the misdeeds of AIM's experiments caused the breakout of a vires that can turn any living being into a mindless cannibal. Soon the virus spreads all over the world and there is currently no cure. The heroes and villains that remain uninfected create a quarantined zone inside New York City. Those heroes and villains include Captain America, Hawkeye, Invisible Woman, Mr. Fantastic, Magneto, Quicksilver, Juggernaut, Scorpion, and Storm. As time goes by, more and more of them becoming infected until Dr. Doom arrives, claiming he has a cure to the virus, but he will only help if the Avengers kneel before him. Eventually, they did as he wished, and they helped him mass produce a cure but by the time it worked, more than half of Earth's population had been wiped out by themselves, and the Avengers were no in a life debt to Dr. Doom. Counter Earth-61726 Counter Earth-61726 is somewhat separated from the rest of the Dimensionverse. It is set within the same reality, but in a pocket dimension just outside of the gravitational pull of the moon. It is somewhat more like a Golden Age of heroes. Steve Rogers had passed, so his grandson, Rex, took over the mantle of Captain America. Thor had traveled to Earth before Ragnarok, so Donald Blake was non-existent. Iron Man had eventually become the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., which caused the Avengers to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Every hero has something different about them, making them their own individual counter hero. Earth-61768 In this reality, Peter Parker was popular, so when he got his powers he didn't waste any time. He became a superhero, and was even able to stop his Uncle Ben from dying. He didn't keep a secret identity, which gave him increasing fame. Eventually, Peter was rich enough and he bought out Oscorp, renaming it Peter Parker Industries. He had them develop a new armored suit for him, and he got rid of his old costume, keeping it in a Trophy Hall. This version of Spider-Man was chosen by Madame Web to help the other Spider-Men save the Dimensionverse. Earth-61729 In this reality, the present day is the year 2099, making Miguel O'Hara Spider-Man. The cross-species virus is worse than it ever was, causing more than half of Nueva York's population to become mindless cross-species for Spider-Man to deal with. This version of Spider-Man was chosen by Madame Web to help the other Spider-Men save the Dimensionverse. Earth-61781 In this reality, a much darker tone is set, and everything takes place in the late 80's. After his uncle ben was eaten by the Vulture, Peter Parker became the Spider-Man, vengeful guardian of the night. He became toppling Norman Osborn's crime ring from the inside in order to make New York a safer place. This version of Spider-Man was chosen by Madame Web to help the other Spider-Men save the Dimensionverse. Earth-61720 In this reality, Peter Parker was born as Perri Parker, and her life followed a similar path as Peter. Eventually, she became Spider-Woman and due to this major difference, things were often different. Otto Octavius never approached her to help, fearing that if he were wrong the girl would call him a pervert. So Spider-Woman never had much help in her heroism, but the Daily Bugle was not critical of her. This version of Spider-Woman was chosen by Madame Web to help the other Spider-Men save the Dimensionverse. Earth-61772 In this reality, Peter Parker was unable to rid himself of the symbiote. So he went to Reed Richards for help. He was able to use a sonic device to make the symbiote dormant, allowing Peter full control over the suit. He then was never forced to face Venom, and he became much stronger and popular. This version of Spider-Man was chosen by Madame Web to help the other Spider-Men save the Dimensionverse. Earth-61798 In this reality, Reed Richards and Tony Stark were able to create the perfect world, at least half of it. The Western Hemisphere of the world was turned into paradise, while the Eastern Hemisphere was plunged into endless war. Spider-Man was on the frontline of Defenders to stop threats from the Eastern world, including his clone, Spider-Lord, who had conquered some part of Europe. The good version of Spider-Man was chosen by Madame Web to help the other Spider-Men save the Dimensionverse. Earth-61733 In this reality, Spider-Man and Deadpool were good friends, but when Deadpool was "killed", Peter was so depressed that he surprisingly took up the mantle of Deadpool, as well as continuing his duties as Spider-Man. This version of Spider-Man was chosen by Madame Web to help the other Spider-Men save the Dimensionverse. Story Arcs (no specific order) Secret Wars When the Beyonder and Madame Web transport Spider-Man to the alien planet dubbed "Battleworld", they tell him he will be the leader of a team in the ultimate contest of Good vs Evil. Dr. Doom, Venom, Magneto, Mystique, Red Skull, Madame Viper, Sabretooth, Shocker, Green Goblin, Electro, Aldrich Killian, Radioactive Man, Crimson Dynamo and Loki are all teleported to this mysterious planet in order to bring chaos into the disrupted paradise. Spider-Man is told to select 10 other heroes from Earth to come to his aid, but when Spider-Man asks why he was chosen, Web says that he will soon understand. When they leave, Spider-Man chooses Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Thing, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Phoenix, Storm, and Black Cat. Together, Spider-Man and his new team of Secret Avengers go up against these villains in order to prove to the Beyonder that good always triumphs. Spider-Men After the Secret Wars is over, Beyonder tells Spider-Man that an alternate version of himself called Spider-Carnage has assembled two other evil Spider-Men to destroy the multiverse, of course, they believe they will enslave it, but Spider-Carnage wants everyone dead. Madame Web assembled a team of good Spider-Men, which would be led by 61726 Peter, in order to defeat Spider-Carnage. Civil War As several major events have been affecting the way people view superheroes, the government begins debating if a Superhero Registration Act is necessary. Some heroes resent the act, but others support it. It is eventually passed, so Iron Man forms a new team of S.H.I.E.L.D.-controlled Avengers, causing Captain America and a few of his followers to go underground. As Cap and Iron Man attempt to have diplomatic secret meetings, their increasing disagreements grow to a full blown war between the two teams, which is eventually put on hold when the Kree arrive on Earth and begin infecting humans with a virus, causing them to become mindless soldiers for the Kree. The heroes work together to save their planet, and the bravery of Captain America's team leads to the act being repealed, and it takes time for things to go back to the way they were. Secret Invasion For quite some time, the Avenger Giant-Man has been in a Skrull prison, while a Skrull has been acting as him on Earth. During a battle between the Avengers and the Masters of Evil, the Skrull is shot and killed by Baron Zemo, which puts a damper on the Skrulls' plans. Soon, Captain America is abducted and replaced by the Skrulls as well. He does a better job in disassembling the Avengers, leaving only himself, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Wasp, and Silver Surfer when he is done. But Skrulls in other places are at work to. Various people such as Phil Coulson, Mr. Fantastic, Wolverine, Professor X, Red Skull, M.O.D.O.K., and several others have also been replaced by Skrulls. Most importantly of all, Jean Grey, AKA the Phoenix, has been replaced by Queen Veranke. Doomsday When Dr. Doom obtains the Cosmic Cube, he uses its power to an extent that it cannot handle, ripping several tears in reality, even using it to eliminate the Bifrost Force, the only way for Thor and Loki to travel to the newly reincarnated Asgard. Eventually, a small strike force of heroes is brought together to take the fight to Castle Doom while the other heroes deal with the effects of Doom's power across the world. Timeslip When Loki sneaks into Asgard and steals the Odinforce, he uses it to alter reality in such a way that humanity is in the middle of World War 3, with him back in his rightful place as Baron Kriegoff Balder, leading Germany, the winning side. However, Kang the Conqueror realizes that what Loki has done should not exist. He travels back in time to before Loki causes World War 2, and he recruits Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and Wolverine to assist him in traveling through time, fixing what Loki has broken. Avengers vs X-Men With the recent death of Charles Xavier, Cyclops has closed off the borders to the X-Mansion, allowing no one to come in as the X-Men cope with their loss. The Avengers attempt to help the X-Men, but Cyclops says he doesn't need their help. The Avengers try to back off, but Magneto arrives, offering the X-Men a home on Asteroid M, and Cyclops considers accepting the offer, but Jean attempts to deter him from thinking like that. Magneto attacks Jean which causes the Phoenix Force to erupt, so the Avengers get involved. They try to incarcerate Jean so she won't hurt anyone, but Magneto convinces the X-Men that the Avengers are their enemies. Little does anyone know, Mesmero is manipulating the minds of the X-Men. Soon enough, in an attempt to end the fighting, Phoenix separates her power into four fractions, also making Cyclops, Colossus, Ms. Marvel, and Thor hosts to the Phoenix Force. Negative Earth When the Fantastic Four are exploring the Negative Zone, they encounter Annihilus, who plans on expanding the Negative Zone into the borders of Earth, and possibly beyond. The FF are unable to stop him, and he destroys the boundary separating the Negative Zone from Earth, so every hero and villain must work to force the creatures back into their home dimension. Age of Apocalypse The centuries old mutant Apocalypse awakens, claiming that he is the heir to the throne of the Earth, and he will take it no matter what stands in his way. He demonstrates his awesome power when he teleports the cosmic being known as Galactus to Earth and takes her down within 2 minutes. he then sends Heralds to search the planet in order to find 4 people worthy of being his Horsemen, and he eventually claims that Wolverine, Invisible Woman, Magneto, and Hulk now belong to him. Wolverine becomes Death, Invisible Woman becomes Famine, Magneto becomes Pestilence, and Hulk becomes War. It take everything the heroes have got to bring down the mighty Apocalypse, and only Jean Grey has enough power to bring him down for good. Ultron Unlimited When Henry Pym's psychopathic robot somehow returns to life, he creates his own android versions of the Avengers, and makes an army of them. He sends them all across the world attempting to enslave the planet, and he begins wiping out humanity. The Infinity Gauntlet Thanos and Galactus are at war with each other, each attempting to locate the Infinity Gauntlet, which is located in Asgard, in Odin's possession. The war between the two of them nearly destroys Earth, and eventually, Thanos gains possession of the Gauntlet, turning Galactus into nothing more than a human woman. After Thanos's "defeat", the gems are split up to key people. Iron Man gets the Power Gem, Professor X gets the Mind Gem, Mr. Fantastic gets the Reality Gem (which he stores in a pocket dimension), Black Panther gets the Space Gem, Captain America gets the Time Gem, and Dr. Doom gets the Soul Gem (after swearing to keep it out of his own grasp, and he keeps his word). House of M Magneto uses Mesmero to brainwash his daughter, the Scarlet Witch, into turning more then 3/4 of the world's population into mutants, causing all of them to become Magneto's followers. The few heroes that weren't turned into mutants, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Invisible Woman, know Magneto is controlling everyone to follow him. But the three heroes are turned into outcasts by every mutant on the planet. All the remaining humans gather together (which tallies up to about 200 people), so Tony selects the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents that are still human to use some of his other Iron Man armors in a raid on Asteroid M. Eventually, Mesmero is forced to turn Scarlet Witch back to the way she was. Enraged, she undoes her previous work, and imprisons Magneto in the Negative Zone, where he is captured by Annihilus and forced to compete in his games. Planet Hulk When Hulk is on a mission for the Avengers, he encounters a space time portal, which sucks him in, causing him to appear on a mysterious planet called Sakaar. The Hulk is captured by the Red King and forced to compete in the games for entertainment, and he soon becomes a fan favorite. Eventually, Thor arrives through the portal to help the Hulk get back to Earth, but Hulk convinces him to stay and help the Rebels overthrow the Red King. They have limited time, but Thor agrees and the Red King is killed. Soon, Thor and Hulk return to Earth victorious, taking their alien friends with them, who find refuge at the X-Mansion. Category:Blog posts Category:Project: Artemis Dimensionverse